21 March 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-03-21 ; Comments *Introduction: "Howdy, and welcome to country music radio..." *“Strange bang” when JP reaches down to check out the details of the Pete Johnson album. Then plays the Festival of Dead Deer single at the wrong speed – but he points out it is square in shape. Later admits that this was why he played it and the band have better songs on the album. *Plays Sirconical track to make up for previously playing it at the wrong speed *After playing the Elephant Man, ceremoniously breaks a Greensleeves album ("Virus") it appears on, to protest the homophobia of the track “No Dyke” by Foxy Cat. *White Stripes split single was among many by the band later found in John Peel's Record Box. Describes it as among the contenders for record of the year: “Really wonderful, I think.” Promises to play it again. *Another unackowledged wrong speed moment at the start of the Elekrotwist track *Plays final track at wrong speed, despite it being from a 1968 LP. Session *ballboy, #1. Recorded 2000-01-30. Available as a free download at the band's official site. Tracklisting *Lolita Storm: Hot Lips, Wet Pants (7" single) Digital Hardcore Recordings *Furious: Mood Swing (2xLP - Return of the DJ, Vol. III) Bomb Hip-Hop *Bobby 'Blue' Bland: I Pity The Fool (LP – Two Steps From The Blues) Duke *ballboy: Essential Wear For Future Trips to Space (Peel Session) *Little Roy: Tribal War (7") Pressure Sounds *Gilded Lil: Departure Lounge (7" - split with The Male Nurse) Stupidcat *Hammer Damage: Psycho (12” EP – The Acid Casualty) Sensory Violation *Sirconical: Pear (10” EP – Make The Music With Your Mouse) Twisted Nerve *Pete Johnson: Pete's Blues (LP – Boogie Woogie Trio) Storyville *Festival Of Dead Deer: Monotones (7” - split with Crimson Curse) Three one g *ballboy: I Hate Scotland (Peel Session) *Elephant Man: Go Look A Life (7” single) Greensleeves *Relict: Southern Way (7”) Johnny Kane *Elektrotwist: Zero-Trick (Jean-Michel's Mix) (12” EP – Zero-Trick) Eleganz *Pariah: The Night Time Driver (CDR demo) white label *Pussycats: Marnie The Vampire (LP - Rock On!) Munster *Ovuca: Victoria (EP - King Stacey) Rephlex *ballboy: Sex Is Boring (Peel Session) *Solanki: Little Man With A Gun Syndrome (10” LP - Buzz Or Howl Under The Influence of Leeds 6) Flat Earth *Discordia: Unwavering Bands Of Light (7” single - Marina Discordia b-side) Sorted *Upsetters: Ironfist (7”) Clocktower *Ursula 1000: She-Racer (Rennsport EP – split with Stereo De Luxe) Bungalow *Exos: Inmost (LP – Eleventh) Force Inc. *White Stripes: Handsprings (7” - split with The Dirtbombs) Extraball *SSB: Overfiend (12” single – Nachbeben b-side) Pathfinder *ballboy: Stars & Stripes (Peel Session) *Italian Electro: Don't Come Back Alone (7” – split with Kumari) Catmobile *Cowcube: The Popping Song (CDR demo) white label *SRC: Black Sheep (LP – SRC) Capitol (another Wrong Speed Moment) File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-03-21 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp210300 ;Length *a) 02:01:23 *b) 01:59:47 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes